


Cinnamon can go die.

by jam_lord24601



Series: Flarrow YouTube AU [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is a bean, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Olivarry, Sleepy Cuddles, cinnamon challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jam_lord24601/pseuds/jam_lord24601
Summary: Barry Allen had had a hopeless crush on Oliver Queen ever since the two were introduced by Felicity Smoak at Jitters. Now he's getting ready for his first date with said man.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ewan91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewan91/gifts).



> I'm terrible at summaries. Wow.

Ever since he'd been screwing around on YouTube and clicked on one of Oliver Queen's conspiracy videos, Barry had had a HUGE crush on him. He'd watched every single video that Oliver had ever made in one sitting (which resulted in Barry's tailbone falling asleep and him doubting Oliver's sanity when he came across a rather odd video of Oliver debating whether the American government was even real.) And then Felicity and Cisco had gone ahead and introduced the two at Jitters. Barry had been a nervous reck the entire time, but he eventually became more comfortable talking with Oliver. They started to get coffee together, and over the course of a year, they'd become good friends. 

And that was how Barry found himself at Oliver's doorstep, for once wishing he wasn't. 

 

* * *

 

It was all Felicity's idea. While Barry loved Felicity like a sister, her idea's weren't the best, and the cinnamon challenge was DEFIANTLY gravitating towards the bottom of the list. But what Barry hated more than the fact that Felicity had come up with the idea, was the fact that he'd agreed to go along with it. 

Barry walked up to Oliver's apartment door and knocked, hoping no one answered. He didn't feel like dying in front of the internet on Felicity's channel today. 

"Hey, Bear!" Oliver smiled, opening the door for Barry. Barry's heart always beat faster when he saw Oliver's smile. It was a reaction he couldn't control. 

"Hey, Ollie," Barry said, following Oliver towards the living room where Felicity had a camera set up. "Ready to die?"

"Yup," Oliver laughed. 

"Barry! You're here!" Felicity ran over to him, a crazy look in her eyes. She hugged him tight before holding him away at arms length. "Ready?"

"If I say no will that do anything?" Barry joked. 

 

* * *

 

Three minutes later, Oliver's apartment was filled with the sounds of panicked screaming and Felicity's laughter. Barry was drinking a bottle of water as fast as he could, trying to get the burning to stop. Oliver wiped frantically at his tongue with the sleeves of his shirt, running in circles. Both men had tears running down their face and wide, pain filled eyes.  

"FELICITY, I HATE YOU!" Oliver screamed. 

"I know!" 

Barry would've said something if he wasn't busy crying.

 

* * *

 

After his mouth had finally stopped burning, Barry curled up in a ball on Oliver's couch. He could still feel the power burning his lungs. 

"That's the last time I'm going to trust you, Felicity," he half-joked, calling out weakly. 

"Are you okay, Barry? Like, actually?" Felicity asked, genuinely concerned. 

"I think I had too much water," he groaned. He felt like he'd eaten three large hamburgers and two whole pizzas.

Oliver laughed, sitting down on the couch next to Barry. "Me too."

"It's eleven pm. I'd better go," Felicity said, jumping off of her spot on the shelf. It was just a weird thing she did. Ever since Barry had known her, Felicity completely ignored the fact that Oliver had two chairs and a really big couch in his living room, and sat on the fifth shelf in Oliver's book shelf instead. Barry figured it must be some weird inside joke between the two.

"I'll walk you out. It gets crazy around here at night," Oliver offered, standing up. 

"Alright," Felicity nodded before walking over to where Barry was trying to become one with the couch. "You gonna be alright?" 

"Yeah," Barry said softly.

"Okay then Bye, Bear." Felicity ruffled his hair.

"Bye."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver walked into his apartment ten minutes later to find Barry fast asleep on his sofa. He was curled up into a tight ball, arms wrapped tightly around a pillow. 'So cute,' Oliver thought, smiling.

"Bear," Oliver whispered, gently rubbing the sleeping man's back. He'd fallen in love with Barry ever since the coffee shop. The fact that Barry was also a talented singer was just a (great) bonus. 

"Ollie?" Barry asked, opening his left eye just a little bit.

"Yeah, it's me buddy. You wanna get in a more comfortable position?" Oliver offered, moving his hand up to play with Barry's hair. The other man just nodded. Oliver picked him up very carefully and carried him to his room, setting him down on his bed. 

"Ollie?" Barry sat up, biting his lip (a nervous habit of his). 

"Yeah?"

"I, um. I... I like you." Barry mumbled. "Like, like like you." 

"I like like you too," Oliver laughed. He bent down and kissed Barry on the lips, something he'd wanted to do for a very long time. Barry's arms wrapped around Oliver's neck as they fell sideways onto the bed. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review! I'm open for any requests, as usual!


End file.
